Lessons Learned
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Entry for Sept Date Me. Graduate or not, you can still always learn something at your school. KakaHina Oneshot.


**Ahh -stretches- KakaHina a pairing I can really sink my teeth into too...well I love KibaHina, I just never got the one finished (it still isn't '') So I am gonna drop all 3-5 oneshots I'm working on and write a Kakashi and Hinata oneshot for a contest I haven't entered in two months.**

**I aplogize for the OOC, though I do peg Hinata as the type to talk to herself.**

**Pairing: KakashixHinata**

**Theme: Schools In**

**Raitng: T**

A pair of ivory hands clenched themseleves in their chosen pockets. She could do this, it's not that it was even that hard all she had to do was, was, was ask Hayate Kakashi out on a date.

"Hey Hina-chan," the frowning girl mocked to herself, "think you could do me a little favor?" Speaking a little louder she answered her repeated question, "Little favor my foot! Just ask Kakashi-sensei on a date, please, he said. Baka!"

Kicking the stone in front of her the feet Hinata sighed, "I'm over Naruto-kun, but why can't I say no to him. I wouldn't doubt it if Kiba-kun put him up to this. I really don't think Father would approve though, then again I'm the one talking to myself."

Looking up at the sign above the the door to the acedemy Hinata sighed and brought up the courage to open the door, "Why is he here anyway, he's not even this type of sensei. I doubt he'll say yes anyway, then again it'd be weird if he did. Why did Naruto-kun ask me anyway?"

The strange way her voice echoed in the empty hall stopped the lavendar-eyed teenager from talking aloud to herself. Then in the distance she heard voices, both male. Focusing as she walked, Hinata figured out that the louder, nicer voice was that of Iruka-sensei and the bored, dull tone was that of Naruto's sensei.

Stiffing her spine and exhaling a nice portion air the indigo-haired heiress hurried, ready to get this nightmare over with. Really though, if Kakashi need a girlfriend, or date, why not Anko, or if he liked younger women, Ino would probably go out with him.

"E-exuse me Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka grinned and waved happily at his past student, "Oh no, promblem Hyuuga-san, what can I do for you?"

Blushing red at being called by her birth title, she wasn't Hyuuga-sama just yet. Then when the wording of the brunette's sentance struck, "I a-actualy need to talk t-to Kakashi-sensei. I-it won't be long I p-promise."

Wiggling her fingers in her pockets Hinata made sure her smile never wavered, though the stutter bothered her. Why could she talk to herself on not trip over he tongue? Lavendar eyes watched as the silver-haired joinin stood and walked toward her.

When the duo was out in the hallway Kakashi stared at her, waiting for her to talk. Licking her lips and clenching her hands tightly Hinata dove into the cold water. "Naruto-kun w-wants me to ask y-you something."

Looking up into a single sapphire eye the Hyuuga heiress continued, "W-w-w-w." Biting her lip Hinata scowled lightly, she could do this, she could talk to her father without stuttering this much. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Ha! There was no stutter there!

"If Naruto asked you to jump off a bridge would you?"

The question took her by surprise, but she was trained to well in politic to blurt out an answer. Hinata weighed ber options, there was no real reason to lie. "Probably."

Kakashi shook his head, "Learn something while your still in school Hinata-chan." Wide-eyed for a moment she though the man was going to kiss her, until he brought his hand up and ruffled her hair. "Don't' let people control you, no matter who they are. Even Naruto."

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." Taking a deep breath Hinata took the plunge one more time, "y-you never answered my qu-question." Somewhere in her mind Hinata registered that it wouldn't be horrible to go on a date with the man infront of her. She could probably learn alot from him.

The masked-shinobi straightened up and looked at the pair of lavendar-eyes staring at him, he knew she wasn't as naive as her looks portrayed, they all did. Kakashi smiled at Hinata, making the material covering his face crinkle."I'm not really the best date."

Cocking her head to the side the Hyuuga responded without out missing a beat, "Neither was Kankuro-san, but I believe I managed quite well." Pausing for a moment she nodded and continued."Then again dancing wouldn't be involved in this date."

Kakashi watched at the teenager infront of him giggled at something in her mind. He waited until he was finished before he inquired, "Kankuro?" That was something he'd heard nothing about and normaly he heard alot from Naruto and Sakura.

"Temari-san choose me as Kankuro-san's d-date for her wedding reception, of course beforehand s-she set us up on a couple of dates. We j-just didn't click right, I ended up introducing him to TenTen-chan. T-that's how that mystery h-happened. So I have no pr-promblem with silly or perverted men, Kiba-kun and Kankuro-san saw to that."

Kakashi had never wondered and/or cared how the Suna shinobi and the weapon mistress had gotten together, but at least he knew now. When the silver-haired man walked into the building to day he didn't think any more information could be obtained here, but proven wrong was he.

Mulling over his options for a moment a perfect reply came to mind, "I don't do dinners."

"Oh." A sapphire eye watched as the teen infront of him blinked a little bit in confusion."Is t-that a no then?"

"I don't do dinners."

It didn't take long before lavendar eyes widened in realization, blushing slightly Hinata glanced at his mask before asking, "W-what about a walk in t-the...wait! Kakashi-sensei...ano...You're o-okay with spending some t-time with me right?" She waited for his nod to continue, "Well, t-there's a jutsu I've b-been devoloping, I can't g-get it just right, so."

"Training date?"

"Y-yes?"

"The element is water I assume." An indigo-crowned head nodded. "Meet me at training ground fifteen at one."

Smiling Hinata turned around and started walking down the hall way, "I-I'll be there at one-thirty t-then, see you at two." The way the heiress carried herself as she walked made Kakashi shake his head, she was definantly interesting.

When the Hyuuga was out of the building Naruto walked out of the room where Iruka had currently been in, "I told you she's perfect for you, sensei. Even planned on you being late."

Kakashi looked at his ex-student and friend, "Don't be surprised if this doesn't work out."

Naruto just winked at his sensei, "I won't be surprised if if does."

"You won't ever learn will you?"

"Hey! I graduated and I'm a joinin now!" The maksed shinobi just pulled his book out of his pocket and igorned the tongue being stuck out at him. Reading as he walked away briskly from the loud blond, his ears still half listening to the rant. "I am too smart! Kakashi-sensei!" The silver-haired man chuckled when the number-one-hyper-active-knucklehead-ninja jogged to catch up with him. Who knows, he might learn something from the date.

**Well, that took about three hours of work, averaging at a hour a page...**

**I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I think it turned out well, ne?**

**Great or a flop, it's my entry for this month's Date Me Contest.**

**Well please, onegai, por favor, or how ever else you can say it, REVIEW!!**


End file.
